Dual: Unlimited
by HOLLA
Summary: The Dual Parallel Trouble Adventure Team is back after 10 years and now life is more hetic. I am not good with summaries so R&R. Kazuki/Mitsuki Sanada
1. Kazuki! What have you gotten into to?

Dual: Unlimited   
  
by: Tommie Green Alias Drake Dragon   
  
df_warrior9908@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own DuaL! Psyche!!! If I did own Dual then I wouldn't be writing this to enter a contest so I can win ll the dvds DUH! I don't own Dual and I never will unless the creaters and I meet one day and they decide to give it to me which I doubt will ever happen :)   
  
  
  
Key:   
  
+ Kazuki's Thoughts   
  
* Mitsuki Sanada's thoughts  
  
# Mitsuki Rara's thoughts   
  
Main Characters:   
  
Kazuki Yotsuga (20 years old)   
  
Ken Sanada (45 years old)   
  
Mitsuki Sanada (20 years old)   
  
Yayoi Schwael (29 years old)   
  
Akane Sanada(44 years old)   
  
Mitsuki Rara (20 years old)   
  
D Sanada (15 years old)   
  
It is the year 2024, ten years have past since the events that joined the two parallel worlds into one, in the center of it all stand two different but alike people, Kazuki Yotsuga and Mitsuki Yotsuga Sanada. These two people; husbad and wife, were the creaters of the world that they currently live in, everything that the two of them wanted came true. Let us take you back about one year so that events can clearly play out......  
  
some weird time travel music and flashing lights  
  
Let's Go, you may get, you may get, ready, you may get, you may get, ready  
  
kimagure de contakuto (contact) o kaete mita dakede  
  
boyakete ita sekai ga ima kagayaki dasu  
  
mabushisugiru uzu no naka shirazu ni suikomarete  
  
hajimete kizuita na mo nai hana demo  
  
hikatteru  
  
Dual! konna fushigi na sekai  
  
Dual! shibaraku akinai kara  
  
Dual! kono machichuu ga subete  
  
yume no youna kyodai na meri go rando (merry go round)  
  
ima made wa kuchi mo kiita koto ga nakattakara  
  
shiranakatta anata no koe totemo suteki  
  
nanige na sugiru dake no taikutsu na mainichi ga  
  
anata ni ohayou iu tame ni hayaku  
  
okiteiru  
  
Dual! kage ni hisonda jibun o  
  
Dual! anata ga michibiki dasu  
  
Dual! mou hitori no watashi ga  
  
nanka hen yo yasashikunatte iru  
  
nan ni mo shiranai de ita mae ni wa mou modorenai  
  
sorenari tanoshiku yatte itakedo ne  
  
kore mo ii  
  
Dual! konna fushigi na sekai  
  
Dual! shibaraku akinai kara  
  
Dual! kage ni hisonda jibun o  
  
Dual! anata ga michibiki dasu  
  
Dual! konna fushigi na sekai  
  
Dual! shibaraku akinai kara  
  
Dual! kono machichuu ga subete  
  
yume no youna kyodai na meri go rando  
  
Let's go!!  
  
--Chapter One: The Party  
  
  
  
---Location: Sanada House---  
  
"KAZUKI WAKE UP!" yelled Mitsuki Sanada as she pulled off the covers of her house mate and close friend Kazuki Yotsuga "Aww... come on Mitsuki, only five more minutes..." said Kazuki before he even opened his eyes and it was a little too bad that he didn't because if he did, he would have seen the form of a curled up girl next to him that had her hand on his butt, but better known as Mitsuki Rara. Mitsuki Sanada, being herself of course thought that Kazuki liked this position and that he and Rara had did some things the night before (even though it HAS BEEN 9 YEARS!! ) and therefore picked him up and slapped him so hard that his children felt it. ( Kazuki: HEY, how come I have to be slapped!!? Me: Cause I said so, it wouldn't be Dual! if you wern't slapped... ) Kazuki wakes up and then sighs because he knows what is coming next, he looks towards the floor of his "bed" and then he sees her and her hand located near the middle of his thigh... he sighs one more time and then +Oh God am I dead...+ he thinks and sure enough, a few minutes later he is down on the floor with blood flowing out of his nose and a black eye, courtisy of Mutsuki Sanada...   
  
---A few hours later---  
  
--- Location: Openlcr st. down the street from Tokyo University  
  
Mitsuki (I will call Mitsuki Sanada Mutsuki and I will call Mitsuki Rara, RaRa so that this doesn't get confusing) and Kazuki are walking down the street heading to Tokyo University in which they were Juniors. *Do I really want to do this... yes I do, if I don't I will never forgive myself..* and then Mitsuki turned around to face her friend "Huh, whats up Mitsuki, why'd you stop?" asked Kazuki as she got closer to him "Hello... are you in there?" said Kazuki as she got even closer. "Umm..." he said as she got closer and closer. She was now so close to him that he could smell her rose flavor perfume. Kazuki was so shocked... he knew what was coming up next so he decided to check his breath and pop a tic tac into his mouth and then he looked at the girl who was now standing in front of him, except with one different thing; she had a giant smile on her face that could rival Shrek's (I don't own Shrek either) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she said while a confused Kazuki sweat dropped "You acctually thought I was going to kiss you didn't you!" She said while looking at the now blood red Kazuki "........" said Kazuki as he walked away without saying a word "HEY Kazuki!! Wait up!" yelled Mitsuki as she ran after Kazuki "Why should I?" asked Kazuki as he kept walking without even looking at the girl "I'm sorry Kazuki but it was a little too much fun to pass, but I really do have something to talk to you about!" she said as she finally caught up with her friend and grabbed his shoulder. "What is it?" he said while still looking foward "First of all, i'm sorry Kazuki... that really was mean." she said while looking up at Kazuki's now turned around brown eyes with her own loveable eyes with her puppy dog look. +sigh+ "Okay I forgive you." he said "Thank you; and the second thing is, I wanted to know how you felt about a party with the gang?" she asked "Sure! Sounds fun to me, what do you plan to do?" he said "Humm.... that's a secret" she said copying Xellos from the Slayers "Umm... yeah... no more slayers for you okay?" he said She just smiled as they walked on their way to school, Kazuki of course, clueless to what he had just agreed to...  
  
end chapter one   
  
nakameru sora no shita, sorezore no mainichi ga meguru  
  
kagayaku hoshi no shita, sorezore no omoi ga machi o terashite iru  
  
boku wa taikutsu na no ni, nakete kurunda  
  
ki ga tsuite nai ne, boku ga itsu mo omou koto  
  
kikoete iru yo, todoite iru yo, boku no naka no sekai de  
  
tsuyogari dakedo, sunao ni narezu, itsu mo karamawari suru  
  
demo daiji na no wa, "ima, soba ni iru, kimi no REAL"  
  
iki kau hitobito ga, me no mae o toori sugite yuku  
  
zawameku kaze no ne ga, kikioboe no aru koe o, boku ni hakobu  
  
konna mainichi na no ni, tada, tsurenainda  
  
ki ga tsuite nai ne, boku ga kimi o omou koto...  
  
wakaranai koto, kiite miru koto, kotoba ni suru to naze ka  
  
susumitai no ni, susumitai no ni, itsu mo karamawari suru  
  
demo kotae wa, tada, "ima, soba ni iru, kimi ga REAL"  
  
kikoete kuru yo, todoite kuru yo, boku no naka no sekai de  
  
aitai koto mo, aenai koto mo, kokoro ni wa kakaeteru  
  
demo daiji na no wa, "ima, soba ni iru, kimi no REAL"  
  
demo daiji na no wa, "ima, soba ni iru, kimi no REAL"  
  
Next on Chapter two: Uh-Oh, truth or dare, Kazuki it is time for you to chose!  
  
The Dual! Team decide to have a party and now it is time for Mitsuki's big secret about the party, she wants to play truth or dare and i'm pretty sure you know who every one will be after.  
  
Mitsuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can't believe you thought that I was going to kiss you  
  
Kazuki: Shut up, I knew you wern't  
  
Mitsuki: Yea right, you should know that there is know way that I would kiss you  
  
Kazuki: Same here  
  
Me: Umm.... there is a way that some way that I can make you two kiss each other  
  
Both: No way  
  
Me: laugh if you say so, and then Drake pulls out his laptop and types the following:  
  
Kazuki and Mitsuki stop yelling at each other and they turn around and look in each others eyes... Kazuki then walks up to Sanada and then he pulls her closer to him and then he puts his arm around her waist   
  
Mitsuki: *blushing* what are you doing?  
  
Kazuki: *blushing* I have no idea  
  
Me: They look at each other more and then Mitsuki leans into Kazuki and their lips touch...  
  
Mitsuki and Kazuki: *kissing with tounge*  
  
Me: See never underestamate my power, I am the creater of this story HAHAHAHA  
  
Mitsuki and Kazuki: *still kissing, getting more intamite*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Ummm....   
  
Mitsuki and Kazuki: *still kissing*  
  
Me: I stopped writing nine minutes ago you can stop  
  
Mitsuki and Kazuki: *still kissing*  
  
Me: Ummm... yea GET A ROOM! 


	2. Uhoh! Truth or Dare, Kazuki you much cho...

---Chapter two: Uh-Oh, truth or dare, Kazuki it is time for you to choose----

                             ---Location: Sanada house---

"Hey D, did you get the popcorn ready yet?!" yelled Mitsuki "Sure did Mitsuki, did you get the movies yet Rara?" said D "Yep, everything is ready for the party right Yayoi?" said Rara "Ready to go!" said Yayoi "Good, now all we need is Kazuki who should be coming home right about--- Now." said Mitsuki as you know who walked into the door with a bunch of school books in his hands. "BOO!" yelled Rara who knew that Kazuki couldn't see her because of his books and her scare tactics worked perfectly because at that moment, Kazuki tripped up on his foot, threw up his books and fell straight down on top of Rara with his head in a VERY VERY VERYYY compromising position, in the valley of her breast... "Humm...Kazuki if you wanted to do stuff like this, I do have a room you know?" said the blushing Rara +I'm dead+ "Umm... before you---" he started to say right before Mitsuki pulled him off of Rara and slapped him, right before all of his books landed on his head... knocking him out cold for 15 minutes

---15 minutes later ---

                             ---Location: Floor of Sanada house---

"Owww….. what happened?" asked Kazuki "Umm… nothing, but who cares lets get on with this party…" said everyone of the girls except the two Mitsuki's who were looking at each other with immense hate in their eyes.  "Sure okay that sounds like fun, so what are we going to do?" Kazuki asked, snapping the two Mitsuki's out of their deadly trance. "Umm... well let's see, we have movies, popcorn, music, and other stuff." said the two Mitsuki's at the same time who just realized it and turned around from each other with a Humph and then everyone else just sweat dropped... "Anyways, what movie we got?" said Kazuki, not liking the silence "We have Crest of the Stars, Better man, Soul Taker, Boogie Pop Phantom, and Gate Keepers." said D "But Dimitri is supposed to bring back Freddy Vs. Jason X 2099" "Kay, and dad went out to grab some pizza and curry" said Mitsuki "Cool!, then we only have a few more minutes to wait cause I see Dimitri walking up the driveway and your dad down the street" said Kazuki "Yes!" said everyone except for D who had ran to meet her boyfriend out on the driveway with a kiss. "I'm home" yelled Dr. Sanada "Kay dad, do you have the food!" yelled Mitsuki "Yea it's in the kitchen, I'll see you guys later me and Akane have a date to go on." yelled Ken Sanada who left as fast as he came. "Well everyone is here so LET'SGET THIS PARTY STARTED" yelled everyone 

Drake: Hey wait a minute I just thought about something, how can you guys have a party and not invite me?

Everyone: Who are you?

Drake: I am Drake the author of this fan fiction and I want to party too

Everyone: Umm...

Drake: I can make you let me in.. I pull out my laptop

Everyone except the now blushing Kazuki and Mitsuki: No you can't

Drake: Ask those two I said pointing at Kazuki and Mitsuki

Kazuki and Mitsuki: Umm...

And then Mitsuki smiles and calls the rest of the girls to huddle around her

Drake: HEY! Wait a minute I didn't write that!  
The girls start laughing and then they grab Drake's laptop and hands it to Kazuki

Drake: Hey! Give that back

Then the girls grab Drake's arms and drag him up the stairs to Mitsuki's room in which they take out their make up packs and covered Drake up, who was never heard from again...

Drake: NOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Ahem, now where was I?" said Mitsuki "Oh yea let's party!" "Well you guys have fun, me and Dimitri are headed out to dinner, c-ya when we get back and you guys be easy on him." Said D winking "laughter we will D, have fun!" yelled the girls "Umm… what did she mean, "be easy on him?" asked Kazuki "giggle you'll find out" said Mitsuki and with that the "party" started. They all watched the movies and ate food and after about 2 hours later Mitsuki finally said something. "Hey does everyone here want to play Truth or Dare" she asked "Yea" said everyone "Okay then we are playing Truth or Dare, no backing out now." Said Mitsuki "But wait a minute, how do we play with three girls and one g-." he cut off before he finished since the girls were now smiling; he finally starts to think and he slowly says "uh-oh, what have I gotten myself into? This was a trap…" "Yep, it sure was and now there is no backing out."  Said Rara smiling a wide smile "Oh….shit.. take (think spy kids) mushrooms +gulp, I'm dead, if I say truth they are going to ask which one I like the most and if I know them, they have a lie detector, and if I say dare, there is no telling what they might do…+ he sighs in defeat  "Okay…" he says all of the females smile and then Yayoi speaks up… "Okay Kazuki, truth or dare?" "I might as well go with a dare…they will end up with the same results…"he replies Everyone else smiles "Okay Kazuki, I dare you to let us all kiss you, and then you have to tell us which one that you felt the most with after we are all done… starting with me, then Rara, and finally Mitsuki." She said "Okay…" said Kazuki as he sat back and Yayoi came closer to him. She put her hands on his chest and he instally blushed. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes and smiled. Then she kissed him… after about two minutes she let up and looked at the blushing Kazuki and smiled +sigh… okay, that one was easy, I look up to her as a motherly figure so that wouldn't affect me as much… but Rara… gulp… man is this one going to be hard…+ Rara then smiled and got up from her seat and then sat on Kazuki's lap… it took all of his energy to stop himself from doing what he wanted to right then, and then Rara took her hand and placed it on his head and rubbed it thru his hair and then she took her other hand and ran it across his inner thigh, Kazuki let out a very very low moan and Rara smiled. She then looked at him and slowly went into his lips, then she kissed him, licking his lips and everything else possible, he almost let her enter her tounge into his mouth before he remembered something and stopped. Rara raised up after a few minutes and smiled at Kazuki and wen't over and stood by Yayoi. +Man was that one hard, so is something else…. But now there is the really hard part+ and with that Mitsuki stood up and looked at Kazuki and as if he could read her thought she said to herself and a sprit heightened Kazuki * I love you, and this may be wrong but it is the only way that you would ever choose one of us* and with that she lowered herself to her knees and stared into his eyes.  They both gulped and then they just stared at each other. Kazuki was having an internal battle while all of this was going on + What is this feeling?, It is love… But how can it be love, I don't love her do I? Yes you do, you just won't admit it to yourself, you love her, I love her…+ and after about two minutes of staring at each other Mitsuki started to move in but was stopped because a pair of lips, belonging to Kazuki, had covered her own not allowing her to do anything…

Next time on Chapter 3: Mitsuki and Kazuki a Couple!!??? Seduction from the rest of the house.

Rara: DID HE JUST KISS HER!!!  
Yayoi: NO IT CAN'T BE! According to my contract I'm supposed to be aired up with Kazuki! I want my lawyer, Rara, me and you are going to sue this author!  
Rara: YEA!  
Drake: You guys are going to sue me??!  
Them: Yea!  
Drake: Why?

Them: Cause we are supposed to be kissed by Kazuki not her…

Drake: Well it's not that bad… I could have you two kiss each other for what you did to me last chapter

Them: So…? We are supposed to be kissed by him..

Drake: Still complaining huh?? takes out laptop you asked for it:

Yayoi and Rara look at each other and they start feeling a little hot… They both lick their lips and look at each others gaze… Rara pulls Yayoi into her and then they kiss parting lips allowing each others tounge to enter their mouths 

Them: Still kissing 

Drake: laugh See! 

---Five minutes later---

Them: still kissing

Drake: Oh no… not you guys too…. I need to make a hotel in this fic…  
  



End file.
